Aishiteru Yo
by Wintertainment
Summary: My first ever Furuba story! I hope you enjoy it! Chapter one is JUST AN INTRODUCTION. Well basically. KyouxTohru I will add more as the story progresses
1. Ch 1: Loss

"Nggh..." Kyou awoke softly. The sun shone in little stripes through the blinds on his window. He opened his eyes and looked around. His gray-painted room looked dull. He sat upright in his unmade bed, sighing. He ruffled his short, orange hair and looked at the door that was opened slightly. He could smell a wonderful aroma seeping through the crack in the door.

"Mmmm..." he said to himself, standing. He walked out of his room, wearing nothing but his gray and white boxers, and walked down the stairs.

"Mornin', Kyou-kun!" Shigure said, pinching Kyou's cheeks. Kyou growled and walked into the kitchen. Tohru was cooking breakfast. It was bacon and scrambled eggs. Shigure bounded along, stopping at the counter.

"Tohru-kun," he said in a sing-song voice. "you are a great co-ok!" Tohru looked at him.

"Arigatou, Shigure-Sama," she said, smiling as her blue eyes sparkled. He leaned against the counter as the girl began to cook once more. Kyou sat down at the small table and waited for Tohru to get done cooking. Yuki had just awoken and came downstairs, his eye on Kyou.  
"Why wear such garb in front of Tohru?" he asked, his face serious. Kyou looked up at him.

"Why do you care if I wear my boxers around the house?" he asked gruffly. Yuki sighed and ignored him.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru exclaimed, trying to change the subject. Kyou stood and made his way to the food. Then the phone rang. Shigure skipped off to get it.

"Hello!" he said gleefully, placing the phone on his ear. His smile slowly faded.

"Al...alright... I'll... make sure she knows..." he said slowly, and quietly, hanging up the phone. He then walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Shigure-kun?" Tohru asked. "Why the long face?"

"Tohru-chan..." Shigure said, his head hung low. "That was your aunt..." he said quietly. The whole room was silent as they leaned in to hear what Shigure was about to say.

"She said that... your grandfather... he... he had a heart attack last night and..." he swallowed. "It was fatal," he said, not wanting to say that he had died. Tohru just stood there. She said nothing. Her eyes were sparkling even more with tears. They didn't roll down her face. She held them in.

"Excuse me," she said walking, then running up the stairs. Kyou winced as she shut her door. He could hear her crying.

"I think she needs to be left alone for... a while..." Shigure said.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." Yuki said, walking into the living room. Shigure gave a sorrowful look towards Kyou and went the other way to do laundry.

"Pbbt..." Kyou sighed and walked up the stairs quietly. He swallowed hard as he gave a soft knock on the door. "May I enter?" A mumbled "hai" was Tohru's only response. He carefully opened the door to see Tohru sitting on her bed, holding her pillow. It was wet and soggy with tears. Kyou looked down at his feet as he sat down on Tohru's bed. Tohru was holding in her tears.

"Look..." the cat began, giving a heavy sigh. "I know that you were very close to your grandfather n' all..." His eyes sparkled as he looked into Tohru's. She looked down. Soon her head was lifted up by two hands, so that she would face Kyou.

"...but he was getting very old and..." He couldn't finish his sentence before Tohru hugged him, crying on his shoulder. He sighed and hesitated, then patted her back softly. "It's okay... Tohru-kun..." he whispered into her ear. She continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Look, Tohru, someone's gotta give you a pep talk and it might as well just be-" Shigure stopped, midway opening the door. Tohru and Kyou looked at him. "Nevermind..." he said, backing out of the room and closing the door. Tohru began to laugh softly. Kyou smiled and chuckled along with her. She hugged him again.

"Arigatou, Kyou-san..." Tohru whispered softly. Kyou smiled, knowing things would be just fine.

**A/N:** _Okay, so that was an exceptionally short chapter... DON'T WORRY the others will be longer! I just wanted... sort of an introduction to this story! Please review!! you know you want to... And please no flames... unless it really sucked that bad..._


	2. Ch 2: Serenity

**A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. But hell, I wish I did. Anyway... on with le story. **

"Yes, the poor thing." Shigure was in his office, chatting with Ayame, whom he had to tell about Tohru's grandfather. The snake replied, but it was unheard to Shigure, because someone had thrown the door open.

"Five HUNDRED pages! You need to write five HUNDRED pages and you haven't written one! Why on Earth do you torture me, Shigure? Why?" Mitchan walked in, giving a giant sigh.

"Mitchan, dear Mitchan, do not worry, I shall write it all in a day's-

"You'd better! IT'S DUE BY TOMORROW OR WE BOTH LOSE OUR JOBS!" Mitchan threw herself onto the ground, beginning to cry. Shigure patted her. She sniffed and looked up at him with the most furious expression.

"Get... WRITING!" She screamed in his ear. She got up and stormed off. Shigure picked up the phone.

"Gomen, Ayame, an unexpected visitor arrived," Shigure said, quietly.

"Sounded like a woman. Why did she cry, dearest Shigure?" Ayame asked in his signature tone. Shigure groaned.

"It was my editor,"

"More like lover. Were you cheating on me, Shigure?" Ayame interrupted playfully. Shigure growled.

"She wants me to write five-hundred pages in a single day. How on Earth is a man as bored as I supposed to write that many pages?" Shigure sighed as he finished his sentence.

"Maybe if I come over it will help you write quicker! I could give you ideas!" the snake chimed in. Shigure bit his lip in thought.

"I suppose you could. Come on over, my love!"

"Arigatou, Kyou-san, for... cheering me up," a sniffling Tohru said. Kyou smiled slightly.

"It was... nothing..." he replied, looking into her sparkling blue eyes. There was a short silence. Tohru looked down at her hands.

"Well, I've better get going... to y'know, make sure Shigure's in line and stuff," the cat said, standing. He hesitated, but kissed her forehead and walked off, his cheeks as red as a cherry. Tohru just sat on her bed, speechless, staring at the last spot she had seen Kyou before he walked out the door.

"My love! I have arrived!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice as he stepped into the house. Shigure came bounding out of his office to embrace his best friend in a hug.

"Aya-chan!" he said, as the two hugged. Kyou rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Kyou, you're blushing! Did you finally kiss Tohru?" Ayame asked, tilting his head. Kyou froze in his tracks.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT?!?!!!"

"Don't get defensive-

"I'M NOT DEFENSIVE!" Kyou stormed off. Ayame smirked.

"They're such a kawaii couple. How about it, Gure-chan?" he asked, nudging his dog friend. Shigure smiled softly.

"Yes, they are." Suddenly the door opened. Yuki was standing in the doorway. He gave one look at his brother and turned the other way to walk out.

"My dearest brother!!!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice. He chased after him. Shigure sighed.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Shigure thought for a minute. Now that everyone was out of his hair, he could deal with his own life. He walked to the phone. He bit his lip, while dialing the number he had longed for so long to dial.

"Yes... Akito-sama... This is Shigure..."

**A/N:** _Oh god... I know you guys HATE cliffies... But wouldn't this be just perfect to stop at? Well, I've got to continue anyway... It's only a page long... So here's the rest of this chapter!_

"N-No one is... bugging me right now... so I decided to talk to you..." the dog said in almost a whispered tone. "Yes... I think I can."

"Kyou-kun..." Tohru still sat on her bed, staring at the same spot, her face as red as ever. She still couldn't believe it. What he had done. Kissed her. Kissed _her._

"Damn rat..." Kyou said, digging through the fridge. "Drank all the milk..." Then it hit him. He had actually kissed Tohru. Kissed _her._ He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw her.

"Eh... Kyou-kun..." Tohru was standing at the base of the stairs. Oh, he spoke too soon. Kyou was blushing like mad.

"Y-Yes..." he said quietly, almost in a whisper. He looked towards her, his eyes wide. Tohru walked up towards him. She blinked, her blue eyes sparkling. Kyou loved her eyes. They made his heart skip a beat. Tohru then leaned up to Kyou and kissed his cheek, then pulled away with a smile.

"Kyou-kun... I-I th-th-think I love... y-you..." she said softly. Kyou just looked at her for a minute. Oh, this is what he hated. Silence. Kyou did the only thing he could think of at the moment; reached down and kissed her on the lips. He didn't pull away for a while. It was the longest "while" Tohru had ever experienced. When he pulled away, she felt as though her heart would fly up into the air, like a butterfly. She bit her lip. Kyou's eyes were wider. More silence. More kiss. He bent down and kissed her once more, this time it was longer than the last. Their lips just stayed together... for what seemed like eternity.

"Oh, SO kawaii!" Kyou looked towards the door. Ayame was standing there, beaming to himself.

"AYAME!!!!" Kyou yelled angrily, pulling away from Tohru rather quickly. He ran up to the snake and tackled him, getting into a fist fight.

"Oh no no no... Kyou!" Shigure was off the phone. He held Kyou back from punching his friend.

"They were... kissing... it was adorable!" Ayame said from his position on the ground. Kyou and Tohru both blushed.

"Awwww! So kawaii!" Shigure said happily. He then skipped up to his room. Ayame quickly followed, to get away from Kyou. Kyou looked at Tohru for a minute, then raced outside. Tohru just stayed there. Alone... again. With a blush on her face.

**A/N:** _The only reason I stopped this time is because I have horrible writer's block... and my hands hurt so bad... all-nighter... I have been on YouTube, and you can see my account (It's Wintertainment) if you please. Check out some of my favorites... There's a LOT of FuruBa there! Sorry about my profile (It's in Japanese) but I would like to not seem SO American, since I do speak English on your guys' behalf. So anyway... if you have any ideas, I would appreciate you reviewing! R&R! You know you want to!_


End file.
